When Things Go Wrong
by Whack the Cat
Summary: Anna and Yoh have been engaged for a while now, and they are living together, but Yoh has been acting wierd recently, and Anna just can't understand why. While Anna faces challenges, mysterious people are moving in the background. Sorry for bad summary.


**THE TABBY**

_He's such a moron and a heartless one at that! I'm going to make him wish he had never been born. How could he do that to me?_

Angry thoughts were raging inside her mind, the young girl sagged forward on the swing her hair shifting forward covering her eyes; a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, there was a loud thump of something hitting the ground behind her and a pair of gloved hands covered her eyes.

"Well, Miss Anna, can you guess who?"

**Eight hours earlier...**

Anna sighed, her face a mask of annoyance, absent minded she fiddled with her engagement ring her thoughts with her fiancé Yoh. Anna was worried about the slacker, he was distracted when he was with her and he had cancelled five dates so far this months. Currently, she was standing in the queue at the local convenience store; tapping her foot impatiently on the stone floor, muttering curses under her breath, impatient to see Yoh who she was missing.

_This line is taking a decade to move, I wish this lady would just pay and leave already; I need to go to see Yoh at the office._

Today was showing the signs of being a very bad day. Yoh had rung her earlier to cancel their date because he was needed at work, Yoh had been working at Henderson's and Son for nearly two months now and it was good he was getting extra hours. They needed the money. He had been reluctant to get a job at first but since he and Anna had moved in together, three months ago, they started to struggle with just Anna's income and Yoh refused to get financial help from his stick-in-the-mud grandpa.

After purchasing an Onigiri for Yoh, Anna left the store, setting off at a face pace, heading towards the train station. Taking long strides, her form fitting jeans a blur as she navigated the city taking shortcuts unknown to the tourists crowding the main streets, she entered the alley that would cut through the buildings and reach the train station.

Empty boxes, overflowing bins and abandoned objects littered the path, giving the alley a claustrophobic, chocking feel to it, the buildings rising high either side making a false night with their shadows. Smells of oil and filth were like an unwavering fog in the air.

_Why do I feel like someone is watching me...?_

Anna felt uncomfortable, really uncomfortable, like someone eyes were boring a hole into the back of her head. Anna was fighting the urge to turn around and check to make sure she was alone; then the sound of rustling reached her ears. Anna whipped around to see a white tabby cat, with grey and black intricate markings on his body, emerge from the trash; failing to notice the man tucked behind the trash can. The tabby stopped at the sight of Anna and looked at her intensely with amber eyes like smouldering embers, analysing her, trotting over to her the tabby began rubbing its' side against her leg arching it's back and giving a soft purr; Before turning tail and softly padding into the shadows. Breathing a sigh of relief to herself, she spun on the balls of her feet; continuing her journey towards the train station now visible in the distance.

What she didn't see was the cloaked figure stepping forth from the shadows.

Waiting at the platform for the train to arrive, Anna was once again tapping her foot while her mind pondered over thoughts of Yoh, she didn't have to go see him she was just a little bit worried about him and his strange behaviour. Plus, she was in a hurry to go there and get back home quickly because her favourite singer Ringo Awaya was on television today.

Just then a little girl caught her attention; the girl was running after her bouncy ball that she had dropped and was crossing over the yellow safety line to retrieve her ball; Anna stepped forward and put a hand on the girl's shoulder stopping her in her tracks, bending down so that her eyes were level to the little girl's; the tracks on her left.

"It's dangerous there, you shouldn't be so reckless," she said her mouth pressed into a firm line, steel in her eyes, her left hand reached out for the bouncy ball. "This line is for your safety. Okay?" indicating the bright, yellow line painted on the ground with a glance of her eyes, the little girl just stood there frozen, her bright, sea-green eyes locked onto Anna's face. Giving her head a quick shake in response the girl just continued to look at Anna. Feeling unsettled by her stare Anna passed her the bouncy ball, giving her one last warning, she sent the little girl back to her parents.

Sounds of an approaching train reached Anna ears; rising from her crouch a smile forming on her lips. Suddenly, Anna's left knee caved in sending her in to a tumble, throwing her arms wide, her hands searching for purchase but finding none. Shocked, Anna started to fall of the platform, her smile ripped from her lips before it was even fully formed, replaced with a wide-eyed look of sheer terror as she saw the train racing towards her like a merciless, rampaging bull. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared for the impact that would end her life.

* * *

Okay quick note -  
I Don't know if i'm suppose to do a disclaimer, so I will anyways to be safe ***I do not own any of the character from Shaman King all credit goes to Takei Hiroyuki*  
**So I Hoped you liked the first chapter of my first ever fanfic, I enjoyed writing it. If you could give it a review please I would be really happy, i'm always looking for constructive critism, Thank You


End file.
